Counting Days
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Nobody admitted to actually doing it. Nobody wanted to admit it. If they did, then maybe they would have to accept the fact that one day, they might die. That they were all living their final days. Maybe that's why they stayed silent. If they said it outloud, it would be more real than the thought. sort of zombie apocalypse, only a bit different.


**I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters.**

**Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**My fault mostly, I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways, while I was camping, I brought a notebook with me and started writing this and yeah.**

* * *

"_You have to hide inside here, darlings." The mother whispered, pushing both of them into the closet. "You have to hide in here and lock it. Don't let anyone in, don't even let me in. Don't make a sound, don't move at all. Do you understand?"_

"_But-" The eldest tried to protest, but stopped when the mother only shushed him._

"_Your only priority right now is taking care of your brother, okay? You have to make sure he's safe for mommy. You have to take care of him and watch over him no matter what."_

"_What about daddy?" The youngest asked, blinking up at her with innocent eyes._

_Her eyes shined and she gave them a watery smile. "Daddy isn't coming home today; he's safe where he is." A loud thud sounded from the living room, and she quickly pushed them inside the closet. "Lock it right now, whatever happen, do not leave this closet."_

_The older brother followed her instructions, locking the door and wrapping his arms around his brother. The mother smiled. "I love you." She said softly, receiving a quiet "Love you too." Back. There was a shuffle and a groan, making her breath hitch. She looked at the closet door before quickly walking out of the room, turning the lock as she closed it._

_A louder sound, much, much closer to her than she liked. She swallowed and looked to her left, seeing the creature making its way toward her, eyeing her as if she were some piece of meat._

_In this case, she was._

"_Come on," she murmured, her words causing the creature to moan hungrily. "Come and get me you ugly son of a bi-"_

_She fought the urge to scream when the creature lunged at her, forcing her to the ground. She fought the urge to sob as it sunk its teeth in her neck, tasting her, turning her. But she did whisper "I'm sorry." When she closed her eyes as her world went dark._

* * *

He appeared in the room, glancing at the door where he heard the tell-tale noises of those creatures out there. So far, he could make out two but where there was already one, a lot more would come in.

These creatures would to anything just to get a bite of food.

He looked over at the closet door, where he heard the sounds of hushed crying. Slowly, he walked towards it, crouching down and knocking on it lightly. "Hey," he said softly. "Can you open the door? I want to help you."

Someone let out a sob. "M-Mommy said we're n-not 'pposed to."

"Did you hear your mommy get hurt?" he asked curiously, looking over at the other door in the room as it seemed to shift.

"Y-Yeah, I did. But I covered Mike's ears."

"And you heard what hurt her."

Silence was his answer. "I can take you to a safe place, so none of those things could hurt you and Mike." His lips quirked up, hand already going intangible to open the door from the inside. "That's what you want, right? To keep Mike safe?"

The tell-tale sign of the lock turning made him look up. He scooted back as the door slowly opened, revealing two young boys huddling against each other. The oldest with tear streaks down his cheeks and the youngest staring at him with wide eyes. "Phantom." He whispered, reaching towards him.

Danny smiled. "Come on," he murmured, reaching out with one hand and grabbing his. With his other hand, he grabbed the older one's hand, pulling the two of them close to him. "I'll take you someplace safe, okay?"

They both nodded, walking with him over to the window, not bothering to let go of his hands.

He let go of their hands for a brief moment, opening the window and waving up at the sky. He looked down at the two of them. "Someone is going to help you, okay? They'll get you out of here while I take care of the problem, and then all of us can go to the safe place."

"What about mommy? And daddy?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but the door suddenly slammed open. His eyes widened, and he quickly picked up the youngest boy. "Get ready to jump out the window." He told the oldest, watching as his partner hovered outside, arms outstretched to catch him.

The creatures were getting near them. A few fell to the ground, making a disgusted expression crawl over his face. He glanced over at the window, seeing his partner wave at him to come out.

"This is going to feel weird." He told the boy in his arms as he turned the two of them intangible, quickly walking through the window and floating outside.

The boy giggled.

"We'll have to come back later, Danny." She said, running a hand through the older boy's hair as he hugged her leg. "There's too many right now, and we have to keep these two safe."

Danny scowled, but said nothing else. He glanced back at the window briefly, hating the way they were standing there, hating the way they were just staring at him. "Okay, let's go Valerie." He said as they both took off into the air, both of them turning invisible as they headed towards base.

Just like any other day.

* * *

**It's short, yes. But I really don't know how far I will go with this. I'm going to try and update fast, but no promises, okay?**

**You'll find out what those creatures are later, I bet most of you already assume zombie.**

**You're half right.**


End file.
